Change of Pace
by Chirugal
Summary: Gibbs can't get his mind off two women: Holly Snow and Abby Sciuto. Reasoning that Abby will never be his, he takes Holly up on her offer of a night together... Eventually a Gibbs/Abby/Holly threesome - starts off Gibbs/Holly with mentions of Abby.
1. Gibbs

**Title**: Change of Pace**  
>Rating<strong>: NC-17**  
>Spoilers<strong>: _Guilty Pleasure_, season seven.**  
>Summary<strong>: Gibbs can't get his mind off two women: Holly Snow and Abby Sciuto. Reasoning that Abby will never be his, he takes Holly up on her offer of a night together...

**Author's Note**: I did a pic-fic about this a while back, and always meant to continue it someday. Since I'm totally Dina-Meyer-obsessed at the moment, and because Jo.R is writing such an amazing fic featuring Holly Snow (_Scarlet Pleasures_ – check it out!), I got a little bit of motivation to write this first part. Warning: if you don't like Gibbs/Holly, you're not going to like this.

It's based on the assumption that Abby's canon interest in Holly is due to infatuation, and that she confided in Gibbs about it a little bit. See the pic-fic here: hinkykinky (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash) 52547 (dot) html. Warning: the pic-fic dialogue is very silly and quasi-implausible. ;)

* * *

><p><em>You need me, Gibbs... Use me.<em>

I set down the book I've been trying to concentrate on with a sigh, closing my eyes and reliving Holly Snow's seductive proposal for the hundredth time. She's probably slept with more men than I've arrested criminals, but that doesn't make me want her any less.

Especially since I know that she's waiting for my call.

_Spend a night with me,_ she'd whispered into my ear during that charged conversation. _Not as a client. No fees, no contracts... just us._

Am I crazy for holding out? There was a time I'd have called her the instant we were both free. And god knows, it's been a while. What am I waiting for?

"Abby." I speak her name aloud, wishing it wasn't so complicated.

Abby is my forbidden pleasure – the fruit I can't touch, the boundary I can't cross. She doesn't even know it. Hearing her today, sighing over Holly and wondering if she'd be able to afford her rates... that just makes it worse. If I spend the night with Holly and Abby finds out, I don't know how she'd react. Add in the fact that I would trade all the Holly Snows in the world for one night with Abby, and...

It's never going to happen. She's never stepped any closer than playful flirting and hugs, and I can't bring myself to ruin the friendship we have. Turning down Holly's offer makes no sense, under the circumstances.

And maybe she can take my mind off Abby for a while.

Decision made, I locate my cell and call Holly.

"Agent Gibbs. I was hoping it'd be you. This _is_ a social call, right?"

Her voice has a slight smoky edge – not as pronounced as Abby's, but enough to set my pulse quickening. "Ready for that change of pace?"

"You'll have to come to me. Can't go more than two miles from my place, remember?"

"I remember." I'm already on my feet, looking around for my jacket. I took a cold shower earlier – for all the good it did. I don't need to do anything besides head out.

She gives me the address and hangs up with nothing more than a parting, "See you when you get here." I grab my car keys and head out, not bothering to lock the door behind me.

She opens the door wearing a form-fitting tank top and pyjama pants that manage to be stylish, despite the fact that they're nightwear. She's still wearing make-up, though, belying the casual look. Not that she really expects me to believe that she hasn't made any effort to impress me, but the illusion is almost enough to fool me.

She's definitely a pro. I know it, and she knows that I know. It doesn't stop her from giving me one of her stunning smiles as she steps back to let me in. "Glad you could make it."

I wait until she's taken my coat and beckoned me through to the living room to speak. "You're treating me like a client."

Holly shrugs, handing me a glass of wine and then sitting lotus-style on the couch. "Habit, I guess."

"Stop."

Holly takes a long sip of her wine before shrugging. "It's not that clear-cut. My approach with clients is to act like I want them. And I want you."

"Why?"

A tinge of annoyance now – we're making progress. "Because you can hold your own against me. Because you don't treat me like meat. And because I want to see the part of you that you hold back."

I smile and drink some of my own wine. "That's a privilege earned."

"Even though you know I can keep a secret?" She's letting down her guard; no less seductive, but with less of a defensive edge to it. Curious, now.

Shaking my head, I say, "Don't count on finding it."

A glass of wine later, we're more comfortable with each other. Holly's smiles are genuine and spontaneous, and I'm done with quizzing her about her motives. Our wine glasses sit side by side on the table, empty, and we lock gazes for one breathless moment of inevitability.

Holly stands up, and before I can follow suit, she straddles my waist, giving a purr of appreciation as I cup her ass and pull her in closer. "You know, your self control is amazing. Most men would be ripping my clothes off right now."

I shift her a little so she can feel me getting steadily harder against her, and she laughs softly. "What are you waiting for, Agent Gibbs?"

Sliding a hand to the back of her neck, I pull her down into a kiss, and she opens my mouth with hers, deepening it with a soft moan. She grinds against me, the warm pressure welcome against my cock, and I slide my fingers over her breasts, pulling at the fabric over her nipples a little.

Holly tugs my shirt off, then lets her hands wander over my chest and abdomen while I leave my mark at the curve between her neck and shoulder. "You know, my rule with my clients is 'no marks'," she breathes into my ear. "You're doing something _very_ few men have gotten away with."

Amused, I run my finger over the slight bruise I've left with my mouth. "Anything else you want me to add to that list?"

"I'll keep you informed." She pulls off her tank top and arches an eyebrow at me, as if challenging me to make my move. Her skin is smooth and unmarked by tattoos – _damn it, Gunny, not now_ – and I lean in to taste it, brushing my tongue gently against her nipple, and then harder.

She rocks against me, her fingers sliding through my hair, pressing me closer. I follow the unspoken cues, biting down gently and then smiling against her skin as she whispers, "Fuck..."

I make sure I give her other breast the same attention, until she's breathing hard and her eyes are heavy-lidded with pleasure. "Let me up."

I release my hold on her waist, and she gets to her feet, pulling me up after her and grabbing my belt buckle, towing me down the hall by the belt. Her bed is huge, which is no surprise, and after unzipping my jeans with tantalising slowness, she pushes them down over my hips, then tells me to sit.

When she kneels gracefully at my feet, my pulse pounds, and I lean back on my hands, knowing what she plans to do next. "Gonna hold my hair back for me so you can watch?" she asks, surprising me.

"Hmm." For a second, I watch her watching me, ignoring the demands of my cock. She wets her lips subconsciously, and I lose control, gathering her hair out of her face, holding it there with one fist and then tugging lightly. "Don't tease, Holly."

She gives me a fleeting grin, then leans forward to take me into her mouth, licking and sucking with a finesse that makes me forget everything else. Every now and then, she makes eye contact, and her amused pleasure at dismantling me this way just takes me higher.

After a while she breaks off, surging up from sitting on her heels to kiss me, hard. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You have to ask?" I slip my hand beneath the waistband of her pants, inside her underwear, and rub two fingers firmly between her thighs. She's so wet that my imagination skips ahead, and I see myself driving inside her, hard and deep.

She tightens her grip on my cock, stroking firmly, and I groan against her shoulder, a slave to the practised movements of her hand. Her breath hitches as I slip my fingers inside her and curl them, seeking her sweet spot. Tilting her hips forward, she moans, her touch faltering a little.

"You're _good_..."

She almost sounds surprised. I laugh, pulling her up onto the bed beside me. "Coming from the infamous Holly Snow, I'll take that as a compliment."

"It's a nice change," she admits, brushing curls out of her eyes.

Without her hand at work against my cock, it's easier to focus, and I tug off her remaining clothes. She lounges back against the mattress, then remembers the ankle monitor she can't take off and scowls, her vanity offended. "Relax, Holly. I know how you got it."

"We should do this again once it's gone," she says pointedly, a reminder that tomorrow, we'll start working on that. "I feel like I should have tattoos and piercings all over."

"I've met plenty of innocent people with tattoos." I nudge her thighs apart and kiss my way down from her bent knee, all the way across her inner thigh.

"Point taken." Holly sighs when I blow lightly on her clit, fidgeting a little. "Now who's the tease?"

I wait until she looks down at me, holding her gaze. "Don't fake it."

Her surprised laughter fills the room, tapering off into gasps and sighs. I take my time, following the directions she gives, pushing her toward the brink with my fingers and tongue. My mind wanders, wondering whether Abby has piercings I don't know about, and I take out my sexual frustration on Holly until she's trembling and half-sobbing with her own need.

Her hands glide over her own breasts, and she cries out sharply, grinding herself against my lips, clenching in waves around my fingers. "Oh my god... can I keep you?" she murmurs, drifting on the afterglow, and I stretch out beside her, knowing better than to take her seriously.

As soon as the initial post-orgasmic languor fades, she reaches for the condom on the nightstand, then rolls it on without a hitch. I pin her to the mattress and push into her, and she thrusts her hips up to meet me, driving me almost all the way. "Fuck, Holly..."

"Ooh, now we get to the dirty talk..." She wraps her legs around my waist and lifts her head to kiss me, smothering my groan as we begin to move together. "Was I right?" she asks, her lips moving against my shoulder. "Do you like it rough?"

"Sometimes."

"Now's not one of those times?"

I roll us over and then sit up, Holly straddling my waist again. She gasps at the deeper angle, and I can't help but growl at the sensation. "This not good enough for you?"

She takes me with controlled surges of her hips, the friction between us driving me wild. "Oh, it's plenty good enough, Agent Gibbs... Just promise me a rough session one day."

I'm almost too far gone to answer her, lost in the sensations of her body against me, around me. She slips her hand between us to touch herself, giving herself the final push toward her second climax, and it's only a couple of seconds before I follow her, collapsing horizontal with Holly atop me.

She laughs breathlessly, remaining where she is until she regains the strength to move. Then she gets rid of the condom and lies down beside me, propping herself up on one elbow. "That was fun."

"Best night I've had in a while."

For a few minutes we just lie there, content to relax and drift. My brain slowly kicks into gear again, and supplies me with one wry thought: _I only thought about Abby a couple of times..._

I steer my thoughts back toward the woman I'm with. I've had a good time – better than good – and it seems unfair to her to be thinking of Abby again. Holly's gazing at me with a knowing look, though, and I frown a little. "What?"

"Who is she?" She doesn't seem jealous or possessive, but that shouldn't surprise me. If there's anyone who's mastered the skill of no-heartstrings-attached sex, it should be Holly Snow.

I don't want to talk about it with her, though. None of her business. So I just shake my head at her, warning her without words to back off.

"Oh, come on... Like I'm gonna know her, anyway. Unless... have I met her? What was that agent's name...? Ziva?"

"Not Ziva."

"Then where's the harm in telling me?"

"Holly..."

She sighs. "Okay, okay... If you won't tell me who, can you tell me why you're not together? Might do you good to talk about it..."

Maybe it's cause she's DC's most famous Madam, through and through. Or maybe I'm just getting sentimental. Either way, I start talking, slowly, filtering my words of any obvious trace of Abby. "Close friends. Incompatible interests. And I've been divorced three times."

Holly nods. "You don't wanna break her."

"Or what we have now."

"How long have you wanted her?" she asks, and then looks sympathetic at my expression. "Ever think she might want you, too?"

That thought is sometimes the only thing that gets me through the night. "Occasionally."

"Maybe you should just get it out of your system. Clear the air."

Just the idea of what could go wrong makes me wince. "Can't go there."

"Okay..." She sits up, glancing down at me. "You want some more wine?"

"Sure." She gets up, unashamed of her nakedness, and halts in the doorway when I speak her name, looking back at me. "Tonight... wasn't about her. For the most part. I came here because of you."

For a long moment, Holly stares at me, her expression unreadable. Then a small smile touches her lips, and she turns away, resuming her path toward the wine. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 will be related to part 2 of the pic-fic – again, it has silly dialogue! hinkykinky (dot) livejournal (dot) com (slash)52988 (dot) html.<strong>


	2. Holly

**Author's Note**: Yeah, I can see this has upset some people. XD But I did warn you... this is Gibbs/Abby/Holly, not just Gabby. And this is more Gibbs/Holly smut, with some Abby/Holly interaction beforehand. Don't like, don't read. ;) And thank you to the majority who actually do like Gibbs/Holly. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Holly<strong>

I sit in Gibbs' desk chair, wondering if I'm really desperate enough for a reprieve to rat out Charlotte Cook. It goes against every instinct in my body – Charlotte is, or was, one of my girls, and I look after my own.

_Maybe it's not the reprieve that's motivating you_, a voice in the back of my mind whispers, and I can't help but smile a little, remembering last night's amazing hookup with Special Agent Gibbs.

It's impossible to get turned on by some clients, and in those situations, a creative call-girl has a bank of memories to call on – recollections of men who they've really connected with, so they can close their eyes and make believe.

Gibbs will definitely be going into my memory-bank. Maybe I'll even tell him that.

"Hi..."

I look up at the woman who's spoken and double-take. She's tall even without the huge boots, and she's covered in tattoos. Gothed up to the nines in a government workplace – but she's not wearing a visitor's pass. NCIS must be an interesting place to work...

"Hi," I respond, wondering what she could possibly want from me. She looks almost... star-struck.

"I'm Abby Sciuto. I've been, um, following your career."

Interesting! "Am I flattered or offended?"

She shifts uncomfortably. "Umm... both?"

Unsure how to respond to that, I tell her, "Love your shoes." At the precise instant that she says the same thing.

The girl has taste, I'll give her that. "Thanks. Manuel Ares. Milan. Makes them by hand."

"Umm... Gothic Sole. Made by some big, heavy, loud piece of machinery in, like, Malaysia."

Maybe not so discerning, then. "Is... something on your mind, Abby?"

Abby bites her lip, seeming torn. I try to fill in the blanks. "You have a problem with my line of work. Do you have legal, moral or women's issues with it?"

She seems to appreciate the blunt approach. "All of the above."

I've heard all the arguments a million times. Most of the time, I even agree with them. "Yeah. Me too. And now I'm paying for it." I pull up the leg of my pants a little, exposing that damn ankle monitor.

Abby smiles, the expression transforming her face from pretty into stunning. She's a knockout, and Agent McGee, sitting opposite me, clearly thinks so too. She hasn't even acknowledged his presence, though, which makes me think she's either been there, done that; or else she has something a little more than an ethical debate on her mind.

I don't usually take on female clients, and I get the feeling NCIS would take a dim view of me drumming up business amongst their employees... but she intrigues me. It's a shame.

"Agent McGee, would you mind getting me a glass of water?" I give him my best earnest and appreciative look, and he nods, jumping up and heading out of earshot. We both watch him go.

"Thanks," Abby says. "He gets a little... possessive."

I take another look in the direction of the water cooler, where McGee is now talking to... Gibbs. I haven't seen him since he left, late last night, and I feel my pulse quicken slightly at the sight of him. He looks just as good in the light of day, if a lot more clothed and composed.

Agent McGee indicates me, and Gibbs glances over, nodding a hello when he catches me looking... and then he sees Abby talking to me. Oooh... instant shoulder tension!

_I've met plenty of innocent people with tattoos._

_Close friends. Incompatible interests._

I look back at Abby, who's also noticed Gibbs, and the subtle longing on her face sends the pieces clicking into place in my head. Abby is Gibbs' mystery woman – the one he doesn't think he has a chance with, even though anyone with half a brain could see that she's crazy about him.

Time to play matchmaker.

"I have to admit, I was hoping you came to me looking for an appointment."

"Really?" Her eyes widen, and her smile grows mischievous. "Well, that works out well... except that I probably can't afford your rates."

"I don't always charge, you know. I mean, I'm hardly dating material, but sex isn't all about work."

Abby blushes a little – it's cute. "And you want to go off the books with me?"

"You're honest, and you're stylish, and you intrigue me. Are you free tomorrow night?"

She nods, her pigtails swaying. "Do you do kink, or is that something I shouldn't be asking?"

"If you're looking for a Domme, I can work with that," I tell her, and her expression brightens even further. Before she can reply the phone on Gibbs' desk rings, and Agent McGee approaches at a quick walk, almost spilling water over us both.

"Hang on just a second," he says, and darts back behind his desk to start tracing the call, or whatever it is he's doing.

"See you tomorrow, Abby. I'll be in touch."

She nods with a quick smile, and rushes off as I pick up the phone receiver.

It's Charlotte, and I forget everything else, struck by guilt at the sound of her voice. I mask it as much as I can, giving her the details of the client Agent DiNozzo will be pretending to be, and then I hang up to meet Gibbs' confrontational gaze.

"We're set," I tell him softly. "She's taken the bait."

"Good. Come with me."

Leaving Agent McGee behind, we head for the elevator. As soon as the doors close, Gibbs flicks the emergency stop switch, and blue emergency lighting flickers on overhead. "Picking up clients in the office, Holly?"

I lean back against the wall, his glare turning me on a little. "No. Just a date."

"Why Abby?"

"Because I'm attracted to her, because she asked, and because I knew it was gonna piss you off." He takes a step closer, getting in my face, and I close the rest of the distance between us, putting us chest-to-chest. "She's the one you want, isn't she? Abby Sciuto. Did you know she's into kink?"

He swallows hard, but the reaction isn't enough for it to be news to him. "You did, huh? Have you fantasised about being her top? About bending her to your will and making her call you Master?"

"Don't push me..." He's angry, but he wants me, too. If I can push him far enough, he'll probably take me right here and now.

"She wants me to go there with her. And tomorrow night, I will."

His voice is a low growl. "You're a piece of work, Holly Snow."

I shrug, deciding not to tell him my plan yet. "She asked me for it. Came up out of the blue and asked me. And she's gorgeous, and she intrigues me. So I said I would."

He presses me back against the wall, rage and desire controlling him in equal measure. "Cancel it."

I kiss him, and he meets me with a fiery kiss of his own. I get the feeling that I'm gonna see the rougher side of Agent Gibbs now, and I doubt the elevator is soundproof. "Take me somewhere your entire office isn't gonna hear us, Gibbs."

During the drive back to my place, I make sure he remembers what got him so angry, asking questions about Abby now and then. He breaks the speed limit more than once, and within twenty minutes he's slamming my apartment door behind us, grabbing me and pushing me up against the wall.

"Is this what you want, Holly?" His voice is sardonic, but he's really seeking my permission to get rough. I can see why Abby's completely smitten with the guy – he really is a gentleman underneath it all.

"Right now, I want you to fuck me. Tomorrow, I plan to fuck her-" The words do what I intended. Gibbs crushes me to him, his lips against mine hard enough to bruise, his cock hard against me. I moan his name, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders, pulling off the shirt beneath as soon as he releases me enough.

We stumble through the apartment to the bedroom, shedding clothing along the way, and he leaves teeth-marks on my breast before unhooking my bra. I scratch my nails down his back, and he sighs, grinding against me again. I make short work of his pants, taking his deliciously hard length in one fist and beginning to stroke.

"That feel good?"

He answers me with another brutal kiss, his fingers tangling in my hair, yanking hard enough to hurt. I laugh, and he pins me to the bed, my arms above my head. "I could ask you the same thing. Does it feel good, knowing you can just snap your fingers and take the one person I want the most?"

I see the bitterness in his expression, and know that this hurts him more than it turns him on. Time to tell him the truth. "Gibbs, I only took her up on her offer because I saw the way you were looking at each other. I want you to come with me tomorrow night."

Some of the hardness in his face melts away. "'Each other'?"

Men can be so clueless sometimes. I laugh, shaking my head, and kiss his forehead. "She's got it bad for you. You really don't see it?"

He doesn't. I let the words sink in before putting my hand back to work, slowly, just teasing him. His eyes fall closed, though his brow is still furrowed, and I whisper in his ear, "Everything you've ever fantasised about doing to her... she wants it."

Gibbs groans, dropping his head onto my shoulder. "Holly, this is screwed up. It's not fair to you."

He really _is_ a gentleman. "I'm the one choosing the topic of conversation, Gibbs. I'm just enjoying what I'm doing to you. It doesn't matter to me that I'm not the one you're thinking about."

The reassurance loosens him up a little, and I kiss him again before whispering in his ear, "You know, I bet she has more than a few tattoos underneath those clothes. I wouldn't be surprised if she has pierced nipples, too."

His hands against my breasts are rough – both callused and urgent, and his touch is just what I'm craving. "Maybe even a clit piercing. Those are fun. Have you ever given a girl head when she has one of those? It's a whole new experience-"

I don't have any piercings, but Gibbs doesn't care. His fingers slip down between my legs, and I'm so wet that they just glide inside me, in and out and around and over my clit until I've almost lost my mind. And that's before he's even gone down on me.

"God, she has no idea what she's been missing... I can't wait to watch you make her come..."

Gibbs dips his head between my legs, giving me exactly what I need, and it doesn't take long for me to lose it, my head full of the images I've dreamed up just for him. It's amazing, but I could go for more, and I push him down to the bed and reach over for a condom before the aftershocks have faded completely.

He rolls me over, pinning me again, and now he's smiling. Definitely an improvement. "You really _are_ a piece of work, Holly Snow."

"Does this mean you approve of my plan?" I arch up against him, guiding him inside me, and he gives me another bruising kiss as a reward.

"Not what I would have chosen," he says. "But I get the feeling I'm gonna owe you for it."

"I'll take my payment in sexual favours tomorrow night. You know, before you forget I'm there entirely."

He begins to take me, slowly at first. "Doubt that's gonna happen, considering that she dreamed about you and a whip a couple of nights ago."

I imagine Abby kneeling in front of me, Gibbs at my side, and pull his body down to mine harder as an extra jolt of lust hits my system. "Good to know."

We stop talking, communicating in sighs and moans, surging together, both slaves to our own imaginations. Though his anger's faded, Gibbs is still rougher than he was last night, his forceful kisses and movements turning me on more than I thought possible.

He comes before I do, but I only need a couple of touches to follow him over the edge, digging my fingernails into his back. His breath is hot and shaky against my neck as we calm down, little by little.

More memories to add to the Holly Snow Fantasy Bank, for sure. And tomorrow night promises to be even better.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we good?"

He shoots me an amused look. "You mean, do I forgive you for manipulating me into giving you that rough session you wanted?"

I laugh, a little rueful. "Yeah, that."

"We're good."


	3. Abby

**Author's Note**: Thank you to those of you who are still reading! I never thought this would be so popular. This chapter is predominantly Abby/Holly smut - you've been warned!

* * *

><p><strong>Abby<strong>

After the Charlotte Cook case wraps up, Holly Snow asks me if she can reschedule our not-date for next weekend. I'm fine with that – if I'd just been kidnapped and almost killed by a psycho lawyer, I wouldn't wanna do kink, either.

We go out for coffee instead, sitting out of earshot of the other customers and discussing safewords and limits. Up until that point, I haven't really been able to have a proper conversation with her, but I find out that in addition to being really hot, she's also a pretty cool person.

I'm not stupid, though. I know she has the whole charisma thing going on. You could spend a night with her and feel like the only person she's ever loved... until you remember she projects that image for a living.

I keep wondering if she and Gibbs have slept together, though. I crept into observation to watch Gibbs' original interrogations of Holly Snow, back before she was convicted. I could practically feel the heat between them, and it turned me on so much that I skipped out again and never mentioned to Gibbs that I'd been there.

_You like it rough, don't you?_

_Oh, there's a time and a place for everything, Holly..._

_I thought so. I'm usually pretty good at reading people... what they respond to. Roleplay?_

_No._

_Too bad._

I wish so hard I could have seen his face right then, because hers... wow. That smile... I would _love_ to watch them together. I wouldn't even be jealous... until maybe afterwards, when I remembered that Gibbs is never gonna want me the way he obviously wanted her in that room.

We catch other cases, and my week flies by. I hardly even see Gibbs – it seems like he's avoiding me, which makes me wonder if Holly has said something about our plans and he disapproves. I consider telling him myself – I did tell him about my dream about Holly, after all – but every time I think about bringing it up, the words just die in my throat. If he does disapprove, I don't wanna fight with him. I might lose my temper and say something that could ruin our friendship.

Something like 'I'd rather sleep with you, Gibbs'. That could get messy, and not in a fun way.

As the appointed time approaches, I shower, pull on one of my flirtiest mini-dresses, apply smoky eye make-up and kiss-proof dark red lipstick, take a deep breath and make for the door. During the drive to Holly's apartment, I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach, blasting my music at top volume to distract myself.

Why am I so sure this is going to be life-changing? She can't be that good.

When I get there, Holly's seductive voice greets me through the intercom. "Come on up."

The elevator seems to take forever. I wander down the hallway until I find Holly's apartment, and she answers her door with that gorgeous smile on her face. She's wearing a form-fitting red dress with a low-cut back and a revealing front, and I feel like a little girl playing dress-up in comparison. She's so elegant and sophisticated, and what is she even doing asking me here?

"You look amazing," I tell her, suddenly shy again. I thought I'd gotten past stumbling over my words after our coffee date, but no. Still awkward when it matters...

She thanks me, her eyes travelling over my outfit in return. "I love how you can pull this outfit off. I could never do it." Before I can decide what to say in return, she steps in close and gives me a lingering kiss on the lips, her strawberry-and-cream perfume intoxicating me. "Relax, Abby. Just be yourself."

Some of my nervousness abates as I step into the spacious living room, gazing around me at the very expensive-looking surroundings. "This place is amazing."

"I like it. Plenty of room to play in." She heads into the kitchen, which is equally impressive, and I stand in the doorway while she locates glasses. "I don't drink when I Domme, but if you want something mild..."

I shake my head – I don't play drunk, either. "I'll have whatever you're having."

We settle down on her couch with wine glasses full of a pineapple, peach and mango juice blend, and she tugs one of my pigtails gently. "Those boots are going to have to come off, Abby."

Recognising the authoritative note to her voice, I immediately set aside my glass and do what I'm told. At her instruction, I curl my legs under me and get comfortable with my drink, and she continues as if she hasn't given the orders, sticking out her foot to show me her monitor-free ankle.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to be free of this thing. Gibbs' taste in jewellery is... unusual."

I grin, tugging at the handcuff necklace I'm wearing. "He's actually not that bad. This was a birthday gift a couple of years ago. And he managed to get four women to say 'yes' when he proposed, so he must have good taste in engagement rings."

Holly examines the necklace thoughtfully. "He bought you this? That's sweet." Her eyebrow arches. "Seems more like a lover's gift than something a friend would give."

I thought the same when I opened it – not that I told him that. But Gibbs doesn't see me that way. I made my peace with that a long time ago... doesn't mean I'm happy about it, but I've accepted it. "What? No. He doesn't think of me that way."

"Hmm." Holly takes a sip of her drink, letting the silence stretch while my brain goes nuts.

"What – you think he does?"

"I've been in this business a long time, Abby. I'm usually pretty good at reading people. When he saw that we were talking that day, at NCIS... he was very protective of you. Some might even say possessive."

"I..." I have no idea what to say, so I gulp down the rest of my juice, trying not to look too confused. If she figures out that I want Gibbs, and she _tells_ him... Then again, she's good at reading people, so she's probably reading me right now...

Sighing, I put down the empty glass and bury my head in my hands. "You already know what I think of Gibbs, don't you?"

Holly puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's a reasonable response, I think. He's an attractive man. And you're certainly not as young as you appear to be."

I chance a peek at her, wondering if this has blown my chances at a kink session with her. "Do you want me to leave?"

She blinks. "Because you have feelings for Gibbs? No, not unless you want to. I hardly expect emotional fidelity from you, especially since this is a casual arrangement."

I nod, trying to order my thoughts.

"Abby. Calm down. Think about it later. Let me take control, all right?"

Her Domme voice is back, and I surrender to it gratefully, closing my eyes. "Okay."

"For the rest of the night, you'll address me as Mistress. Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," I whisper, and then she kisses me – slowly, but forcefully. I surrender to it, my mind spinning, and set the issue of Gibbs to the back of my mind. I doubt it will stay there for long – he always seems to drift through my thoughts when I'm close to orgasm – but for now, I decide it's too confusing to deal with.

And Holly is so good at kissing...

She draws back as soon as she feels me relax, and I bite back a whimper at the loss of contact. Amused, she tells me, "On your knees, please."

That's a command I'm used to – though it's been a while since I've submitted – and I kneel at her feet, my pulse skipping. She leans forward with a smile to cup my face in her hand. "Now, since I expect your attention will be elsewhere later... I'll take my thanks in advance."

Even before she spreads her legs, I catch on, pushing that gorgeous red dress further up her thighs. She's not wearing any panties, and a thrill of combined nerves and desire hits me. I've gone down on women before, but Holly Snow? She's had sex with hundreds of people! What if I can't please her?

"Abby..." Holly's warning is clear.

Okay, now she sounds like Gibbs and she doesn't even know it. Another thrill goes through me, and I dip my head between her legs, exploring the area with my tongue and gaining confidence at her soft sigh.

I know from experience that going all-out isn't the best way to start, so I take my time, following her orders and trying not to wriggle as her quiet moans become steadily sharper. She rests her hand on my head for encouragement, twisting her fingers in my hair and tugging just hard enough to hurt.

I do everything to her that I wish she was doing to me right now. I want her so much, but I've played the submissive enough times to know she won't let me come for a while yet.

Finally, Holly cries out as her climax takes her somewhere I can't follow, and I rest my head on her thigh breathlessly, smiling with relief. Guess I'm not that bad after all...

"Every time I sleep with a woman, I always wonder why I go back to men," she murmurs contentedly. "Women are so much more intuitive when it comes to sex."

I keep quiet, enjoying the laziness of her voice and movements, until Holly straightens her dress and hands me her glass of juice, which is still about a third full. "Drink."

I do, draining the glass, and then Holly tilts my chin up to give me a kiss of approval. "Good girl. Stand up."

When I get to my feet, the friction of my damp panties against my clit is enough to make my breath hitch. I think I've hidden it until Holly slips her fingers up under my mini-dress, rubbing the wet fabric against the attention-seeking flesh beneath it. I cry out, swaying and trying not to lose my balance. "Please..."

She supports me with a soft laugh, withdrawing her fingers. "Absolutely not. I have plans for you, first. Look at me, Abby."

I meet her eyes with an effort, surprised at the seriousness in them.

"I'm going to take you through to the bedroom now. If you can't handle what you see there, just call your safeword and we can come back through here to talk about it, okay?"

I'm a little uncertain, but still riding the tide of unfulfilled desire. I nod, trying to figure out what could possibly be so scary. Holly smiles and kisses me gently, then puts a hand to my back, leading me down a short hallway to a closed door.

She opens it and gestures for me to go first. Curious, I walk into her bedroom, scanning the room for safeword-inducing equipment.

The last thing I expect to see is Gibbs, shirtless, sitting at the edge of Holly's bed.


	4. Time Out

**Author's Note**: Okay, things are going a little different than I originally planned. The result is that this chapter is 100% Gabby and 100% kink-free. And there's going to be a chapter five. ;)

* * *

><p>I forget how to breathe, and my mind becomes a mass of confused thoughts and feelings. The emotional overload is so intense that I almost speak my safeword. If Gibbs was fully clothed, I probably would have.<p>

He's not, though. He's getting to his feet, and his chest and abs look just as toned as they've felt whenever he's hugged me in the past, and his eyes are travelling over me in a way they've never done before...

I had a dream last week that Holly and Gibbs double-topped me. Sometimes my dreams can be scarily accurate, but I'd never imagined that _that_ one could-

"Abby." I look over at Holly, grateful to have something to focus on. She places a hand on my shoulder. "Do you need to safeword?"

"I..." I still don't know, and it takes me a moment to recall the word I want to use. "Yellow. I need time out."

She nods and leans against the doorframe, waiting for me to speak. I turn back to Gibbs, trying not to blatantly check him out for the second time in less than two minutes. "I don't... I mean... Why are you here?"

He ignores the question, cutting to the most important issue. "Do you want me to leave, Abby?"

"What? No!" He smiles, then – just a little, but enough to reassure me. "I'm just confused."

"Holly saw us together. Told me some things."

I glance over my shoulder, but the doorway is empty. I'm alone with Gibbs. In a bedroom. And he's not wearing a shirt.

Oh, god...

He takes a step toward me, and then keeps coming when I don't flinch or step back. His fingers slide over my jawbone, up behind my ear, and I close my eyes, leaning into the touch. "Am I dreaming?"

There's a tinge of amusement to his voice. "Hope not."

"Is this... just for tonight?"

"With Holly? Maybe."

"No, with you." When I open my eyes, his face is so close that my knees go weak. His lips are just a couple of inches from mine, and his eyes are so blue, and he smells so good... I've never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in my life, but I daren't, not until he tells me if this is the only time...

His voice is low, intense, barely audible as he repeats himself. "Hope not."

I rest my fingers over his heart, and he sighs, pushing forward against my hand. His gaze drops to my lips, and he's so close now, but holding back... why? I speak his name, and it emerges almost as a whimper. "Please..."

The moment shatters, and he kisses me for the first time, one hand at the back of my neck, the other arm around my waist, drawing me tight against him. Relieved and unspeakably turned on, I press myself closer, wrapping my arms around his neck and realising with a soft moan that he's already getting hard. I flick my tongue out against his lips, a request, and he deepens the kiss immediately, taking control the way I always imagined he would.

One kiss melts into two, three, four. It doesn't even occur to me to stop. He pulls me backwards to the bed, and I collapse gratefully onto it before my knees give out, loving the sensation of Gibbs' body pinning me down, the feel of his thigh grinding between my legs. He trails kisses over my spiderweb neck tattoo as if he's wanted to do it for years, and as he licks and then gently bites the pounding pulse point in my throat, I gasp out without meaning to. "Fuck..."

His thigh presses more firmly against my clit, and his soft laughter against my ear sends thrills down my spine. "Patience, Abbs."

"Ten years..." I slide my hand down his warm, firm abdomen, over the front of his jeans, rubbing him through the denim. He groans, thrusting into the touch, and pulls me atop him, then unzips the back of my dress, his fingers moving over the cross tattoo on my back. "I've been patient."

He pushes my dress down to my waist and then pins me to the bed again, his lips finding mine and his hands cupping my breasts, sliding over the skin, tugging at my pierced nipples gently until I gasp into his kiss. "Wanted you for so long," he tells me, then trails his lips down my throat, over my breasts, teasing each nipple with his tongue.

When his devious fingers slip up my thigh and over my soaked panties, I arch against him, whimpering. "I need you..."

"Wait," he murmurs, and gets up from the bed for long enough to close the bedroom door.

I feel a flash of sympathy for the woman on the other side of it. "Poor Holly."

Gibbs shakes his head, sitting back down next to me as I push myself up on my elbows. "We talked about this before you got here. She doesn't mind."

At his urging, I wiggle my dress up and over my head, then duck under his arm as he reaches for me again. "You're overdressed."

The unrestrained grin he gives me in response makes my heart skip, and he stands up again, unfastening his belt and then the jeans. I watch as he pushes them down over his hips, taking his underwear with them. Oh, god, naked Gibbs is better than I could ever have imagined...

He leans over me again, and I kiss him hard, trailing my fingers over his cock teasingly. Groaning, he pushes the heel of his hand down against my clit, the piercing there shifting against the skin. "Oh god, Gibbs, you're killing me..."

He slips his fingers into my panties, his touch gentle against my clit hood piercing. "This feel good?"

I nod, parting my thighs to give him better access, and he kisses his way down my stomach, then pulls off my panties. "Never been with a girl with one of these before," he says, stroking his fingers over the ring piercing gently. "Anything I should know?"

Wow. Hot, considerate _and_ honest. I'm already in love with him, but this just makes me love him more. "It's sensitive. Mostly in a good way."

He presses a kiss lightly against it, his eyes on my face, and I just about die of sexual frustration. "More... please..."

Gibbs gets to work in earnest, kissing, then caressing with his tongue. The movements of the metal ring, combined with his licks and gentle sucking, have me trembling and gasping within a couple of minutes, and I push against his tongue, seeking more. When he slides a finger inside me, I cry out loudly enough for Holly to hear, and probably her neighbours, too.

That just turns me on even more, and as Gibbs adds a second finger, beginning to finger fuck me slow and hard, I cry out encouragement, moving against his fingers, seeking more. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs..."

He lifts his head, smiling at my frustration. "Never gonna be able to hear you say that at work again without thinking of this."

I cover my hands with my face, trying to control myself so that I won't just grab his head and force him down. "Please don't stop, _please..._"

He renews his efforts, more confident with my reactions to his teasing of the clit ring now, flicking his tongue just right, curling his fingers inside me to hit me right _there_-

The orgasm is sudden, but intense, breaking in strong pulses around his fingers and leaving me shaky, breathless and suffused with post-orgasmic languor. I murmur to him wordlessly, reaching for him, and he kisses me with a slow smile, brushing hair away from my face and watching me with a hungry intensity.

I know he's holding back from taking what he wants, giving me time to recover, but I don't want him to have to wait a second longer. "Take me," I whisper, reaching down between us to stroke his thick, hard cock firmly.

Gibbs reaches for a condom, but I shake my head at him. "I'm on birth control. You don't have to... unless you want to."

He doesn't need me to tell him twice. He moves over me and I guide him inside easily, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him in deeper. His growl of pleasure makes my pulse skip again, and I tilt up against him, squeezing my internal muscles around him and watching his eyes fall closed in response.

"God, Abbs..." He pulls back slowly, almost all the way out before driving back in. He sets the rhythm, and I quicken it as I recover from my orgasm, instinct driving me toward a second one. Responding to my fingernails digging into his shoulders, he takes me harder, more roughly, spurred on by my gasped curses.

He drives into me almost violently as he comes, his entire body grinding against me, pressing my clit ring into my clit again. I follow him over the edge with a breathless cry, holding him so tightly that I'm probably gonna leave bruises. For a while, we just cling together in the afterglow, and I try to get my mind to accept that this hasn't all just been a crazy fantasy.

As soon as I can sit up without my head spinning, I lean over and grab the bottle of water on the nightstand, twisting off the cap and draining a third of the contents. While Gibbs takes the bottle and does the same, I stretch out with a contented sigh.

Gibbs pulls me back into his arms, pulling my skewed pigtails out gently, then running his fingers through my hair. For once, I don't feel the need to say anything. I've said it all through kisses and touches, and for the first time in years, I feel as though the world is perfect.

"Abbs?"

"Hmmm?" I raise my head from his chest to look at him.

"Not used to seeing you this quiet." His concern is obvious, and totally unnecessary.

"I'm okay. Really, really, really okay."

He relaxes, pulling me into a soft, slow, loving kiss. And right then, there's a tap at the door.

Gibbs raises a quizzical eyebrow at me, and I reply by calling out, "Come in, Holly!"

The sultry Madam opens the door, tilting her head appreciatively as she takes in the sight of us, naked and curled up together on her bed. "I figured from the lack of moaning and screaming that you were taking a break. Was I right?"

A little shy now, I nod, while Gibbs sits up and rearranges pillows for us to lean back against. "About more things than one," he says, his tone of voice hinting at a conversation I haven't been a part of.

"I figured you were the piercing type," Holly says to me, sitting on the end of the bed in her sexy red dress.

Feeling guilty about how absorbed in Gibbs I've been, I start to apologise. She puts up a hand to stop me, shaking her head. "I kept myself busy."

"_Really?_" I tease her, before I can stop myself. Beside me, Gibbs chuckles.

Holly refuses to confirm or deny, crossing her legs demurely. "What I came here to ask is whether you still want to do some kink. If you don't, don't worry. I can understand you might be... exhausted."

Her wicked smile belies the prim and proper position she's sitting in, and I look over at Gibbs to gauge his reaction.

He's as unashamed of his nakedness as I am, which adds fuel to my guess that he and Holly have already gotten horizontal. And if it was with any other woman, I'd be jealous and insecure and freaked out.

Since the dream I had about the three of us, though, I don't feel that way around Holly. My subconscious has already convinced me it's a good idea, even though Gibbs and I have only just found each other. "Why don't you guys tell me what you had planned?"


End file.
